The Heart's Ultimatum
by SilentXFreak
Summary: She was born with an amazing ability and love for basketball. All shes ever wanted was to join the best team, but after being rejected many times, she developed a critical condition that could end her life and her sudden disappearance made everyone forget about her. She has two choices: Play basketball and prove to those who rejected her or let her deadly condition control her.


**Hello, readers! New story on Kuroko no Basket! I'm still pretty much a noob in story wring, but I'm getting there in my others stories. Also, I'm not very intelligent in sports, but that's the glory of research. I've just recently watched Kuroko no Basket and loved it. I haven't finished watching all the episodes that are out, so forgive me if I leave out any details that were already shown. Also, I follow by the anime version, so forgive me if it's different then when you read the manga version. I hope I do well on this story though it'll surely be confusing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**- SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 1 - Miscalculations?

"Aomine, are you sure you don't want to meet my friend?" Momoi asked with a pout. Daiki turned over to his stomach and smirked at her.

"Why would I want to meet your friend? Can he play basketball? Is he good?" Daiki questioned as he placed his elbow on the ground and the palm of his hand on his cheek. Momoi put a childish pout on her face and nodded her head vigorously.

"You know this person from middle school, Aomine. Of course he.. can play basketball." Momoi explained as she placed her hands on her hip. Daiki scoffed and jumped down from the stage and started walking off.

"I don't remember anyone from middle school. I only need to know those from the Generation of Miracles." Daiki stated with a hand in the air. "Go meet your friend." Momoi pouted yet again before rushing out the back door to head to the chosen rendezvous.

As soon as she got to the destination, Momoi noticed someone looking like the person she was going to meet. So Momoi instantly made her way towards him and hugged him from behind. "It's Ryoji, right! ?" When Momoi let go, 'Ryoji' turned around and smiled at her.

The first thing Momoi noticed was Ryoji's short but messy silver hair and then his crystal clear blue eyes. Momoi squealed lightly and started tugging on his hair and poking him around the chest area. "Momoi, what are you doing? Please don't do that.." Ryoji appeared flustered causing Momoi to laugh.

"Was it really necessary to dress up like that here?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around Ryoji's arm and started walking off in the streets. Ryoji sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. If anyone from Middle School saw me, they'd ask me where I've been all this time. It would just be troublesome." He explained as he looked down at the ground. Momoi looked at Ryoji a bit concerned.

"Aomine says he doesn't remember you. He only remembers those from the Generation of Miracles." Momoi stated as she tighten her grip around his arm. Ryoji 'tch' and stopped walking.

"None of them would remember me. They never gave me a chance." Ryoji muttered under his breath angry. Momoi released him and stepped back a few. "But just wait and see, Momoi. I'll prove to them that they were wrong." Ryoji smiled at Momoi with a thumb in the air. Momoi's face dropped and placed a hand on his chest. Ryoji flinched and sweat dropped.

"Don't overwork yourself. There's only a certain limit you can reach it becomes dangerous." She stated with complete concern. Ryoji looked down but nodded his head. "Also, you know what will happen once they find out, right? You're team will be disqualified if they find out during a game." Ryoji grabbed Momoi's hand and stared straight into her eye.

"That definitely won't happen. Everything will be okay. I'll be okay." Ryoji assured as he slowly let go of Momoi's hands. Momoi looked up at him, still concerned. "This is just something I must do. Something I want to do." Momoi quietly sighed and patted Ryoji on the shoulder. Ryoji lifted up his hand one more time and showed her a thumb while Momoi smiled and placed her hands on her cheek.

"Tell Tetsu I think about him all the time!~"

* * *

"Big sister, did you prepare my lunch, yet?" A little boy asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked at his sister as she was frying rice and at the same time, making a sandwich for his brother. "Raina, where did big brother go yesterday? He hasn't come home." Raina looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Our big brother had some business to attend to. He won't be back for awhile." She answered as she turned off the stove and fixed the rice into his lunch. As soon as she was done, Raina slid her brother's lunch box across the table and smiled at him. She then looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, no. I still have to get ready."

"You're late? There's still an hour before school." Her little sister informed as she walked to the fridge and took something to eat for breakfast. Raina took off the apron and started tying her hair up. "Oh.. I forgot." Raina nodded her head and rushed upstairs.

"Sissy. Tell dad that I'll be going to school on my own, alright?" Raina shouted downstairs for her sister to hear. Sissy mumbled an "okay" with food in her mouth and rushed out the door and into the backyard. There she saw her dad doing basketball in their backyard court by himself.

"Dad! Raina will go to school by herself, she said!" Sissy shouted loudly so her father could hear pass the dribbling and shoe grazing against the cement. However, as Sissy shouted, her dad dropped the ball and looked at her.

"No, she's can't go by herself. What if something happens to her on the way to school! ?" He questioned himself as he held fists in both his hands. Sissy sweat dropped as she watched her father act overly protective again. Then, both Sissy and their dad looked up at the house as they heard a window slam open. There they saw Raina half way dressed.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Trust me. I know the rules. I can't over work myself." She stated as she continued to fix the uniform and then started fixing her hair again. "Oh, yeah. Ryo called and said his business was interrupted and he's heading home right now. He'll make it to school. But don't worry. I'll still try my best." Raina held a thumb out a window causing her dad to do the same.

* * *

"Alright. This is it." Ryoji muttered to himself as he cracked his knuckles and stared at the school. "This is the school that Tetsuya Kuroko plays basketball." Ryoji smirked a bit and started walking into the school.

"Goodmorning class. Today, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher instructed as Ryoji walked into the classroom. However, the first thing Ryoji did was find Kuroko which he did quickly. Ryoji smiled slyly as Kuroko appeared a bit shock that he was immediately noticed.

"My name is Mifune Ryoji. Please take care of me." He introduced with a big smile. Some girls began to talk about how Ryoji appeared pretty attractive while some boys began to discuss how he seemed cool. The teacher patted Ryoji on the back and pointed across the room.

"Good, now you can take the last seat by the window." He stated as he turned to the side to begin the lesson. However, Ryoji coughed and stared at Kuroko.

"Someone is sitting there already." Ryoji stated as he didn't take his eyes off him. Everyone in the class slightly gasped and looked at the seat to see someone actually sitting there. A few of them muttered how they forgot that he was in that class while the red-haired man sitting in front of Kuroko sweat dropped annoyed. "Still the invisible man.." The teacher looked at Ryoji with a confused look but Ryoji just shook his head.

"A-anyways, I forgot that seat was taken. You can go ahead and take the seat next to him." He instructed as he adjusted his glasses and turned towards the board to begin the lesson. As Ryoji walked down the class, everyone stared at him with awe at how he was able to notice someone like him. And as soon as Ryoji sat down in his assigned table, he faced Kuroko who was also looking at him. Ryoji scoffed and brushed his hands through his hair.

Later that afternoon, Ryoji walked down the school hall and fixed his uniform and hair before standing in front of a pair of closed doors. Ryoji took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest before quickly sliding the door open. With the sudden outburst, Ryoji quietly walked in to see everyone in the gym look at him with surprise.

"He-hello. Who might you be?" A girl questioned as she walked up to Ryoji and smiled sheepishly. Ryoji stared at her with a straight face before slightly smiling.

"My name is Mifune Ryoji. I just transferred here. I want to join the Basketball Club and take part in games." He stated bluntly as he held a thumb up at her. The girl glanced at his thumb and then faced the Captain in which he shrugged. She slowly nodded her head.

"Well, I'm the coach, Aida Riko, and he's the captain, Hyuuga Junpei. Inside the locker rooms, there is an office with a couple uniforms. Change into one of them and come back out here." Riko instructed as she turned back around to face her players. When everyone turned their attention away from Ryoji, Ryoji's face dropped as he stared at Kuroko and slowly made his way to the locker room.

"I've changed." Ryoji muttered nonchalantly as he walked up to everyone. All the players decided to take a break while Riko turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Now what?"

"Take off your shirt." She ordered as she smiled with narrowed eyebrows. Ryoji quietly stared at the coach while everyone stared at him.

"No." Ryoji simply answered. Riko cocked an eyebrow with a sweat drop.

"No? Just take your shirt off. I need to evaluate your physical capabilities." She whined lightly while everyone sweat dropped. Ryoji crossed his arms and leaned to the side.

"No." He repeated with a mean face. Riko pouted for a second before sighing and looked at Ryoji seriously. With a blurry calculation she was able to see Ryoji's capabilities through the uniform. At that moment, her mouth slightly opened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't understand these calculations.." Riko muttered quietly to herself. She placed a hand on her chin and beads of sweat rolled down the side of her forehead. "They all highly surpass the upperclassman's, but.. And what's with this person's.." Ryoji changed his expression into a confused look as he noticed Riko having trouble evaluating him. Riko then hesitantly raised her arm up and started waving it. "Hyuuga.. Kagami.. Kuroko.. come up here for a second and stand next to Mifune." All three boys did as they were told and while they stood next to Ryoji, Ryoji continually glanced towards Kuroko.

"Would you please stop looking at me..? It's making me uncomfortable." Kuroko asked as he only stared straight with a sweat drop. Ryoji squinted his eyes but scoffed with a smile and looked back at Riko.

"What is it, Aida?" Hyuuga questioned as he looked at his coach with a bit worry. Riko only continued to sweat drop as she would glanced towards Hyuuga's, Kagami's and Kuroko's body and then at Ryoji's.

"Their body structure and the physical calculations are different compared to Mifunes.. yet, Mifune has high ground capabilities. It's a bit hard to explain.. are my calculations wrong?" Riko explained. Ryoji stiffened slightly and took a step back while everyone looked at him. Ryoji sweat dropped and slightly shrugged.

"What? Mistakes happen. Let's just get started." Ryoji suggested as he began to stretch and warm up to the rest of his team.

* * *

**Alright, well that was sort of it for this first chapter. I know it's a bit confusing, but I guess that's the glory of it. I hope it was somewhat good. Review with positive or negative comments? [:**


End file.
